second_windfandomcom-20200214-history
Avenger
Avengers have a 25% bonus to gold gains and a 25% penalty to exp gains. Skills Pure * Deals ((Pwr+d4)*Weapon+Enmity) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d8). Holy * Deals ((ArmonOfferings+d4)*Cloak+SpediphisOfferings) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d8). Enmity * Increases Enmity by (KrillixOfferings/2) until the end of the fight. * Increases enemy's Pwr by (KrillixOfferings/3). * Effect stacks if used multiple times. Strategies and Tips *Starting out with the Avenger is slow, you will only be using Pure. Stray away from other skills unless you have prayed at certain churches enough times to make the other skills useful. *Not too far in, you will be pushed to make the decision if you want to do a Pure / Enmity build (faster progress/higher damage output), or a Holy build (much higher survivability) *Usually the 1st item you upgrade you get will make your build decision easier to decide. *It is possible to go hybrid, but its pretty much pointless to do so. Pure / Enmity Build * This will mainly consist spamming the skill Pure. * Strives on upgrading sword, getting cloak with this build is kind of useless. * Will require a lot of pots. * Praying to Krillex (sacrificing DEX for PWR) will improve Enmity. The down side is that Enmity will also power your enemy at a smaller scale. In beggining levels this is somewhat effective, but unless you pumped a lot of gold into praying for Krillex, it losses appeal later game (You also lose DEX which is extremely bad). You can stack it, but you do lose turns for every time casted, so unless you have a lot of pots (recommended) or HP/ARM (which you shouldnt) you will be getting hit more times then you are hitting. Ultimately its really not worth trying to power this skill unless you have a lot of time and gold to Pray to Krillex (PWR>DEX), in which you will need to pray to Spediphis (DEX>ARM). If done, you will be really squishy (Lack of ARM) and powering your opponents with this skill doesnt seem help. You can do a complete circle in the praying process, but it seems completely pointless unless you have your heart set in using this skill. * A decent amount of DEX will be required, just like almost all classes, pray to Spediphis if needed. * Aside from leveling, getting sword upgrade, keeping up with DEX requirements, and pots. This build is a pretty straight forward Avenger build. Holy Build *After your initial Pure spam, once you have chosen this build path, you will only be using Holy. *This build will require a lot of gold and patience finding all types of churches. *Extremely tanky to the point where you may stop taking damage entirely. *Farming area 2 is probably the best spot for this build. *You will only be upgrading your cloak to power this build, in fact upgrading your sword may increase the amount of heath you give your enemy if you use Pure (PWR * Weapon) with a negative PWR stat. (Which is common in this build) Upgrading the sword wont hurt because you will not be using Pure, you just wont benefit from it. *Holy is powered by the amount of times prayed to Armon (ARM>HP) multiplied by your cloak grade. Also adding the amount of times you prayed to Spediphis (DEX>ARM). Upgrading your cloak and donating to Armon are the two most important things for this build. You will need to watch how much max HP you end up with after praying to Armon because if you get careless you could get one shot. *Stacking gold and praying multiple times in one church encounter, is idealy how this build is done. *If you stack and spend at the Church of Armon (ARM>HP), you may want to stack and spend at the Church of Zorom (HP>PWR) to increase health. This may make you go into negative PWR, but since this build does not use PWR, you do not need to pray to Krillex (PWR>DEX). *Praying to Spediphis is never a bad thing unless you are dipping to scary low ARM points, which you shouldnt be near. You should easily be 25+ ARM after the 1st dungeon. *REMEMBER! stats do not power the damage of this build (They are only good for hit rate, and blocking rate). If you are not content with your current damage output DO NOT LEAVE AREA 2. In area 3 you can no longer pray to Armon or Spediphis and you will have to finish the game with that damage. *Pots are always good to have, but dont worry about mass stacking because with your extremely high ARM points most monsters barely do damage if any at all. *Dipping past -99 PWR will result in (-) showing up next to your PWR. Once you hit this point you can no longer increase of decrease PWR past that point (if for some odd reason you want to switch builds). If you have the Sword of Ultimate Ultimacy (aka Healing) you will be giving your enemy about 700 HP to their max hp per Pure used. Category:Classes Category:Strategies and Tips